Indonesia
PlanterzCreatorz owns this page, do not edit without his permission. Indonesia is an area in day where you, crazy dave and your plants take a plane trip to Sumatra, Indonesia. It is half beach and half ocean, some plants don't do well in the sand because of salt-water but for those guys you can buy "Bag o' dirt" from Crazy Dave's shop. Some water plants such as lily pad don't like the salty water, for this you can be "Desaltifyer" from Crazy Dave's shop, it lasts forever in the square it was put. There is however a new plant called Seaweed pad that can be planted in the ocean. There is also a new plant bought from Crazy Dave's shop called Mangosteen bomb, it is not an upgrade but you can buy it for 3,500 money. New Items At Crazy Dave's Shop or Mini Games Bag o' dirt, level -0, cost: 150 coins Desaltifyer, level -0, cost: 150 coins Mangosteen-bomb, after Crazy Dave's talk Cabelluda, relative of jaboticaba, after jungle expedition New Plants Ice Cream Bean, level 6 Marang-pult, level 4 Finger Lime, level 3 Rollinia, level 5 Wax Jambu , level 2 Macadamia Nut, level 1 Seaweed-pad, level 0 Junglesop-pult , level 8 Jaboticaba Tree , level 7 Soncoya, level 9, New Zombies Wake-Boarding Zombie, level 2 Submarine zombie, level 9 Liquid Nitrogen Zombie, level 5 Pro Surfer Zombie , level 1 Bodysurf zombie, level 3 Fisherman zombie, level 4 Leech zombie, level 6 Buddha zombie, level 8 Zombie Water-skii team, level 7 Gargantuar Surfer Zombie, level 9 Please Read The liquid nitrogen zombie will have a tank of liquid nitrogen and a hose and when he sprays the water the lane he's on will become frozen for a short amount of time allowing all Ice type zombies to come over it some in the normal game such as Zombie bobsled team, Zomboni etc. Crazy Dave's Speech "Hey neighbour, we just arrived, that 24 hour flight wasn't so bad was it? We're staying at the Shamalangidingdong hotel, right on the beach. Oh yea, the plants don't like the water here, I can sell ya some Desaltifyer for that. And some of these plants ain't be liking the sand either, for that you can buy Bag o' Dirt from me. You can also buy some new plants from me in the shop. Uh oh, looks like a slight problem...see, I might've sort've accidentally brought an Imp with me and he made all these surfers zombies! Aww man I thought there was going to be no zombies here! And I won't have time to make paintings of Macaroni with Cheetos. Why do I like making paintings of Macaroni and Cheetos? Because I'm CRAAAAAZZZZYYYY!!! Good luck Mini Games Jungle Expedition, right after level 3 Boating trip, right after level 5 Sun You start out with 100 sun and sun will fall from the sky every 30 seconds. Last line of defense The hose will start spraying water on the asphalt making it slippery and the zombies will slip and die. It is for every lane as soon as a zombie takes one step on the asphalt the puddles will appear and the zombie will slip. Gallery Going to add pics of plants projectiles, zombies abilities etc. give me time to make them. DO NOT ADD PICS UNLESS I GIVE YOU PERMISSION Category:Areas Category:Daytime Areas Category:Areas with Water